frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170725012436/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170725112248
It was after dinner, and everyone else went their ways to their rooms to settle in before bed. However, Anna felt a bit restless. She slipped out of her room, tiptoed down the staircase, then strolled down the hallway towards the door to the palace gardens for fresh air. The sky's awake, so I'm awake,' ''the bizarre logic whispered in her mind. Anna paused when she heard hushed conversation behind a closed door. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean it is rather drastic," said a calm male voice. '''Kristoff?' ''She pressed an ear to the door, straining to hear more. "Oh, come on!" Another, more agitated voice retorted. "You SAW what she did! That could've been a disaster!" '''Eugene?' ''"Oh, no! What did she do this time?" came yet another voice, this one feminine and filled with worry. '''Elsa!? Who are they talking about? Surely it's not... But the next words that came removed all doubt. "Anna nearly started a forest fire!" Eugene shouted. "And it was only in the nick of time that she got it under control!" "What?!" Elsa cried. "Why didn't she tell me about this? If my sister can't be trusted to come to tell me about a problem like this, then I'm making my final decision. Starting in the morning, Anna won't be allowed to be a part of our training sessions for the time being. I believe she needs a break." "Now, Elsa, I don't think that'd be necessary..." Kristoff begun, but seemed to trail off. Anna couldn't bear to listen to any more of this. She shoved herself off the door and scampered away, trying her best not to trip nor make noise in her haste. When Anna finally reached the door leading outside, she flung it open and stalked through. She felt as if time itself stopped. They no longer trusted her. They thought she was dangerous. It was an accident! They can't do this!' Anna mentally fumed. I won't go back to a life where I'm restricted and locked away! Why can't they understand? Especially Elsa! This must be how Elsa felt all her life....' Anna trailed off at that realization. She felt utterly betrayed. If anybody should've understood, it should've been her own sister, Elsa. "I never lost faith in Elsa! After all the time and danger I put myself in to save her, this is how I get treated?" Anna whispered aloud. Tears came to her eyes, and she almost didn't notice the smoke and sparks that shot from her hands. Then it hit her. The mountains! '''I won't have to worry about hurting anyone else there. Maybe I SHOULD take a page from Elsa's book for once.' ''Anna turned, slipped back into the palace, and snuck into the kitchen. She searched until she found some leftovers and stuffed them into a basket. Using the blanket she pulled from the basket before putting the food in, she tied a knot which secured the basket to her back. Then the red-haired girl scurried back outside and looked towards the mountains, where high upon a slope, stood a majestic ice castle that shimmered in the moonlight. "I'll show them. I'll show them all! Fire is beautiful; it's life; it's light! It's humanity's saving grace!" The strawberry-blonde exclaimed. With that, Anna raced off through the woods towards the one area she believed would be safe... unaware of the pair of stormy brown eyes gazing at her underneath blond fringes from a castle window a few floors up.